


Resistance is Useless

by Emmalyne_Amell



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyne_Amell/pseuds/Emmalyne_Amell
Summary: Shepard can't stand Zaeed Massani, the arrogant merc with an attitude who refuses to follow her orders.Zaeed thinks that Shepard is a stuck up with a stick up her ass.So, naturally, they are irresistibly attracted to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
  
“Zaeed, we need to talk.”  
  
Zaeed Massani turned casually to see Shepard standing in his quarters.  She had burst through the door with a commanding air that only an Alliance soldier could possess.  Her confidence was admirable, but her invasion of his privacy was not exactly welcome.  She hadn’t even knocked.  Typical.    
  
The mercenary took a moment to drink in the woman’s appearance.  Shepard was wearing an N7 t-shirt, long athletic trousers, and dog tags around her neck.  Her dark hair was cut short in a sensible bob, and her bright hazel eyes flashed, even in the dim light.    
  
Goddamn, she was beautiful.  Zaeed had noticed it the first time they met, and he couldn’t help but think it every time he saw her.  It was too bad she almost never smiled.  Zaeed often wondered whether or not she had a stick up her ass before or after Cerberus had brought her back from the dead.    
  
“Shepard,” said Zaeed evenly.  “Back for another visit?  Can’t get enough of my old war stories, eh?”  
  
Shepard gave a humorless snort.  “Hardly.  Actually, I came to ask you a few questions.  I need to know more details about this mission on Zorya.”  
  
Zaeed hesitated, debating how much he should tell her.  His personal vendetta against Vido was his own business, and he saw no need for her to get involved- yet.    
  
“Not much to say, really,” he said.  “The Blue Suns have a facility there and are holding its workers hostage.  We go in, take out the base, clear out the mercs, then we get the hell out.”    
  
Shepard raised a single eyebrow, her arms crossed, looking skeptical.  “That’s it?”  
  
Zaeed shrugged, leaning back against the wall and casually crossing his own arms.  “What else would there be?  There’s no need for a song and dance routine.  It’s a simple, cut and dry infiltration.”  
  
“What about numbers?  How many Blue Suns are running the place?  How many workers?”  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
Clearly frustrated, Shepard took a step towards him.  “Of course it matters!  We need to be thorough.  We need a _plan_.”  
  
Zaeed chuckled.  “Well, what fun is that?”    
  
Shepard gave him a look like she was about to bite his head clean off, and the mercenary lifted his hands in surrender.  “Relax, Shepard, I’m only joking!  I’ll get you the details.  Promise.”  He made a show of crossing his heart with his index finger.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Shepard rubbed her temples.   “Fine.  Get me the info as soon as you can.  I have a few things to take care of on Illium, but it shouldn’t take more than a day or two, so I expect a debrief when I get back.”  
  
Zaeed nodded.  “You got it, Commander.”    
  
With a roll of her eyes, Shepard turned to make her exit.  He should have kept his mouth shut, should have let her walk away without a word.  But unable to stop himself, Zaeed’s gravelly voice trailed after her.  
  
“You know, Shepard… that uptight demeanor of yours isn’t good for your health.  Maybe you should consider stretching.  Have you done any yoga?  I know a few... _positions_ we could try.”  
  
Shepard froze at the doorway.  Zaeed didn’t even try to hide his smirk as she turned back to face him, fury in her eyes.  
  
“Let’s get one thing straight, Massani.  I don’t like you.  I think you’re an arrogant, over-confident son of a bitch.  If it were up to me, I’d shove you into that garbage chute and space your old, wrinkly ass.  I might be stuck with you, but that doesn’t mean I have to tolerate your bullshit.  I can also make your life a living hell, if I so choose.  So watch what you say to me, old man.  Are we clear?”  
  
Zaeed was amused by Shepard’s response, but he also wasn’t stupid enough to challenge her threats.  Silently, he nodded, and waited for her to make her exit.  But just before she did so, Shepard paused once more in the doorway and turned her head.  
  
“And, for the record, I wouldn’t fuck you if my life depended on it.”  
  
Then she was gone.  Zaeed chuckled out loud to himself.     
  
***  
  
It was late, and Zaeed was bored.  Insomnia was an old, familiar friend, one that he had learned to make peace with long ago.  Sometimes he would pass the time cleaning his prized rifle, Jessie.  Or, on the rare occasion he could get his hands on something interesting, he would read.  His favorites were the classics; authors like Shelley, Dickens, and Bill Shakespeare were like old acquaintances.    
  
And then one night, he managed to hack into Cerberus’s security feed.    
  
There was always something interesting to observe on the monitor, if he was patient enough.  There was no audio, but he could watch just about anything.  Gardner, the ship’s cook, had a bad habit of wiping his nose with his bare hands, then prepping ingredients for the morning meal without washing his hands first.  Luckily, Zaeed never partook in Gardner’s specially prepared fare.    
  
Sometimes he watched Joker arguing with EDI, the ship’s A.I., from the cockpit.  There was no audio, but the way Joker rubbed the back of his neck with annoyance, and sometimes swiveled his chair towards the hologram and began gesturing wildly (often with his middle finger) provided quite an amusing bit of entertainment.     
  
On this particular evening, however, the Normandy was silent and still.  Most of the crew had gone to bed, and the few still at their posts were on the verge of nodding off.  Sitting in a chair in front of the monitor, Zaeed actually found himself yawning.  He opened a bottle of whiskey and took a steady gulp.  Maybe he could drink himself to sleep, he thought, flipping through the security feed with disinterest.  
  
Just then, he discovered something new.       
  
_Well, well.  What have we here?_  
  
Zaeed had never been in the commander’s cabin before, but he recognized it when he saw it.  The monitor revealed a king size bed, and an aquarium filled with exotic sea creatures which took up an entire wall.    
  
Jesus, the commanding officer sure does get all the perks, he mused.    
  
Just then, Shepard appeared in the frame.  She looked distracted, her nose buried in a datapad, seemingly oblivious that she was being watched.  Apparently, Cerberus had hidden the security camera too well for her to notice.  Zaeed chuckled, hardly believing his luck.    
  
Taking another drink from the whiskey bottle, he watched as Shepard put the datapad on a bedside table, then removed the dog tags from around her neck.  She set them down carefully, then walked out of the frame.  Zaeed waited, taking another swig, as five minutes went by.  Then ten.    
  
Where had she gone?  Zaeed found himself staring at the empty bedroom for almost twenty minutes before nearly giving up.  Just then, Shepard reappeared, this time wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
Zaeed’s mouth dropped open in awe.  The picture was fuzzy, but there was no hiding that physique.  Especially when it was barely covered by a tiny strip of cotton.  Shepard had the toned musculature of an athlete, yet the soft curves of a fine feminine specimen.  Zaeed thought he spotted a tattoo on her left shoulder, but he couldn’t quite make it out.             
  
Shepard walked over to a dresser and picked up a brush, running it carefully through the strands of her short, wet hair.  Then she set the brush down and bent over, digging through the bottom drawer of the dresser.  Zaeed groaned.  Her back was facing him, and as she bent over, he could just see the underside of her perfect, heart-shaped ass as the towel rode up slightly.    
  
Shepard straightened, holding her towel closed with one hand, and a set of clothes in the other.  Pajamas, maybe?  Zaeed imagined that she probably wore some sort of flannel number, the kind with buttons in the front and long bottoms.  She didn’t seem the type to wear silky lingerie.  Not that he was complaining- he was getting quite an eyeful as it was.  No need to push his luck.         
  
She turned and set the clothes down on the bed, on top of one of the pillows.  Zaeed held his breath with eager anticipation.  Any second now, Shepard would take off the towel to change for bed, and Zaeed would see her in all her naked glory.  Goddamn, he was one lucky son of a bitch!    
  
And then the towel was off.  Zaeed let out his breath in a low hiss.  He dared not blink as Shepard stood there naked next to the bed, neatly folding the towel in half before hanging it over the back of a chair.  And yet instead of getting dressed, she just stood there, a long moment that stretched out for an eternity.     
  
Zaeed’s breathing stopped.  What was she doing?  
  
His eyes glued to the monitor, Zaeed was unable to take his gaze away, drinking in the sight.  Shepard slowly crawled onto the bed, atop the covers, and eased down onto her back.  This gave him a perfect view of her nude form, and Zaeed’s pulse raced, the evidence of his arousal stiffening in his trousers.     
  
Shepard laid there on the bed, unmoving, for a long, long time.  Then, her hands began to move, caressing her bare stomach, slowly, deliberately.  Zaeed’s breath hitched as he watched her, then he let out an appreciative moan as Shepard took her naked breasts into her hands, and began stroking, toying with the nipples, rolling them between her fingers.  Her eyes were closed, her lovely face in a state of pure relaxation.    
  
Zaeed, on the other hand, thought his head was about to explode.  He’d never imagined… well, of course he had _imagined_ … but the thought of someone seemingly so uptight and stiff as Shepard taking the time to pleasure herself… it almost didn’t seem possible.  
  
Still unable to tear his gaze away, Zaeed took a long drink of whiskey, then set it down on the desk.  Determination shone in his eyes as he worked to free his straining cock from his pants.  The hard member jumped eagerly into his palm, and as he watched Shepard pleasure herself, he followed suit, slowly stroking himself from base to tip.  
  
On the monitor, Zaeed studied Shepard’s facial expressions.  Her mouth was parted ever-so-slightly.  He could just imagine the little sighs and gasps coming from her beautiful throat.  Shepard lifted two of her fingers to her lips, slipped them into her mouth.  Then she brought the wet digits down to stroke her nipple, and a growl rumbled in Zaeed’s chest.  He imagined it was his tongue moistening the tip of her breast, tasting it, making it hard as a pebble.  What he wouldn’t give to hear Shepard’s moans and whimpers as he suckled and tongued her tit.  Zaeed’s hand squeezed his erection tighter, then stroked the tip with his thumb, feeling the moisture of pre-cum.  
  
Finally, Shepard removed her fingers from her breasts, and her hands went lower.  She wasted almost no time in spreading her legs, and Zaeed was nearly panting like a dog to see that her pussy was dusted with dark curls.  Damn, the curtains _did_ match the drapes!    
  
Then Shepard’s fingers parted the folds of her lower lips, and she began to stroke between them, rubbing the inner folds with deliberate circles.  He could see she was definitely keening now, her mouth open wide, her eyes squeezed tight, her head thrown back in a cry of passion.    
  
Zaeed let out a groan of his own, his pace quickening as he pumped away at his cock.  _That’s it_ , he prayed silently.  _Just a little more._   He wanted to make this last for as long as possible, to watch her come before letting himself go.    
  
Shepard’s back lifted off the bed in a high arch, and Zaeed could see that she had finally reached her peak.  He finally allowed himself to find his own release, emitting a strained growl as his seed spurted into his hand.  Sated and panting for air, Zaeed collapsed back in his chair.  Absently, he grabbed a nearby cleaning rag with his free hand and wiped himself off.  
  
He looked at the screen, watching as Shepard rolled over onto her stomach and took deep, steadying breaths.  _That’s right_ , he thought, _you rest now.  After that, you deserve a good night’s sleep._    
  
Zaeed chuckled, running a hand through his cropped, silver hair.  It had been a long time since he’d had this much enjoyment from jerking off.  Of course, he’d had quite the inspiring muse.  He shut off the monitor at last.  He doubted he would have any trouble falling asleep tonight.    
  
***  
  
Shepard tried to ignore the pit in her stomach as she made her way through engineering toward Zaeed’s room.  She had put off this meeting long enough; it was time to talk about what happened on Zorya.    
  
She had no reason to feel guilty.  Zaeed had been out of line, putting his need for revenge before the mission.  He should have told her about his history with the Blue Suns.  His obsession had nearly gotten all of those factory workers killed.  Shepard had been sorely tempted to leave him under that wreckage, her anger clouding her better judgement.  But logic had won out, and she freed him, even instructing Dr. Chakwas to have an immediate look at Zaeed’s injuries when they returned to the Normandy.    
  
And yet, Zaeed’s clear resentment toward Shepard did not sit well with her.  She didn’t understand why his opinion of her mattered so much, but it did.  They were a team, after all, and Shepard couldn’t let his grudge throw a wrench into their working relationship.  So, even though she had no regrets about her actions, Shepard chose to swallow her pride, be the bigger person, and be the first to extend an olive branch.    
  
Outside Zaeed’s door, Shepard reached for the handle, then had a last second change of heart and knocked instead.  No answer, so she knocked again, a little louder.    
  
“Zaeed?  It’s Shepard,” she called.  What little patience she had was quickly waning.  He was obviously inside, and choosing to ignore her.  Well, fuck him, she didn’t need his permission, this was her ship, damn it!  “I’m coming in.”  
  
Shepard entered the room to find Zaeed seated casually at the workbench, wearing a white tank top and cargo pants, and his feet were bare.  The sight of him thus attired stirred something within her, and Shepard’s breath caught.  His muscles bulged beneath the tight fabric of his shirt, and his tattoos were on full display, covering both biceps and shoulders.  Damn, he was fit for a man his age.  He might as well have been naked, and Shepard felt her cheeks flush.  _Get it together,_ she chastised herself, feeling like a teenager.       
  
He didn’t even look up as Shepard entered, he was so concentrated on his current project.  Jessie was in pieces, her contents spread over the table as Zaeed used a long bristle brush to clean out the inside of the long barrel.  He was ignoring her on purpose, but Shepard wouldn’t let it get to her.    
  
“I was knocking,” she told him.  “But you didn’t answer.”  
  
Still focused on his task, Zaeed set down the brush and inspected the cylinder’s interior.  “I heard you,” he replied nonchalantly.  He picked up a rag and began meticulously scrubbing the piece.    
  
Shepard pursed her lips, deciding to change the subject.  “I assume you’ve been to see Dr. Chakwas.  How’s the leg?”  
  
Zaeed’s answer was an unamused snort.  “Why do you care?”    
  
Bristling, Shepard crossed her arms with a huff.  “I care because you’re on my crew, and I care about my crew.  Even if they are being an asshole.”  Shepard regretted the words almost as fast as she had said them, but they were out there, and after all, they were true.    
  
Zaeed put down the rag and rifle piece, swiveled his chair around, and stood up, his focus now entirely on Shepard.  “ _I’m_ an asshole?” he said, his voice calm, but his facial features betraying his emotions.    
  
Shepard balked, fury rising.  “Oh, so, what, you think _I’m_ the asshole?  I’m not the one who was willing to sacrifice innocent lives for my own personal vendetta, Massani!”  
  
“I was this close…” Zaeed’s lips curled into a snarl as he kicked over the chair he’d been sitting in.  “… _this fucking close_ to getting Vido!  And you took him away from me, Shepard!”  
  
He took a step towards her, his finger pointed in accusation.  Shepard forgot all about being the bigger person, and pointed her finger right back at him.    
  
“ _You_ let your emotions get in the way,” she riposted.  “You jeopardized the mission, and nearly got us all _killed_!  Jesus, you’re like a fucking wild animal, Zaeed, and if you don’t cut the shit, I’ll chain you up like one!”    
  
All throughout her rant, Zaeed had made his way towards her, and now he stood directly in front of her, close enough to touch.  He wasn’t that much taller than her, but his bulky figure was intimidating nonetheless, even though Shepard was no frail specimen herself.  She felt her entire body become enflamed, from her head to the tips of her toes, as her anger abruptly washed away.  She had never been this close to him, not face to face like this, their bodies almost touching, and she could smell the musk permeating from his masculine form, almost tasting it.    
  
Jesus, what the fuck was wrong with her?  Her body was reacting like a hormonal teenager’s, and Shepard cursed it.  _How long has it been?_ a voice whispered at the back of her mind.  _How long since you’ve been fucked, kissed, or even touched?_  
  
Too long, she thought.    
  
Zaeed was staring down at her, and Shepard did her best to glare right back, struggling not to betray her body’s instincts.  His eyes was dark, but not angry.  Yet there was something much more threatening in their blue-gray depths, and the pit in Shepard’s belly grew to the size of a boulder.       
  
“So I’m an animal?”  Zaeed’s gravel voice was quiet, but no less intimidating.  And then his hand was at the back of Shepard’s head, his fingers grasping the roots of her short hair, and he pulled, forcing her face upward.  Shepard gasped, her knee-jerk reaction ordering her to break free, and yet she froze.   Zaeed’s head lowered, his eyes heavy, his mouth just a hair’s breadth from hers, and Shepard could feel his warm breath as he rasped, “Darling, you have no idea.”    
  
And then his lips were on hers, crushing against them, showing no mercy.  Shepard knew she should resist, but every logical bone in her body had suddenly turned to jelly, and every protest was stopped by Zaeed’s warm, wet tongue sliding into her mouth.  Fuck it, she thought, snaking her arms around Zaeed’s neck, kissing him back with a ferocity that surprised even her.  She wanted- no, _needed_ this.  Massani was a pain in the ass, but she was done denying her attraction to him, finally allowing herself to give in to her lust.  She could still hate him, she reasoned, and get what she needed from him.  
  
Their bodies couldn’t seem to get close enough- Zaeed’s hands had moved down to the small of her back, pressing her hard against him, his erection digging into her hip.  Shepard’s hands framed his face, then slid down to grasp his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.  All the while their mouths were inseparable, their tongues winding together, their lips swollen, and a gasp escaped from her as Zaeed took Shepard’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, hard.    
  
Somehow, Zaeed had managed to move Shepard over to the workbench, and he maneuvered her slightly so he could sweep his arm out and send all the parts of his beloved rifle crashing to the floor.  Shepard had barely any time to be impressed, because Zaeed was picking her up and setting her down on the edge of the table, settling himself between her legs.  Shepard leaned forward to claim his lips again, but Zaeed pushed her back, his concentration now solely dedicated to unfastening the front of her Alliance uniform.  After the first two buttons, he lost patience, and with impressive strength he ripped her shirt open, brass buttons flying in every direction.    
  
Then Shepard leant her assistance, shrugging the shirt off as Zaeed pulled it over her shoulders, down her arms, and yanked it off fiercely before tossing it aside without a second thought.  She was wearing a black sports bra, and Shepard suddenly wished she owned something a little less practical, like some lacy number from a fancy catalog.  But she’d never been one to go for that sort of thing, and besides, it wasn’t like she had expected to get laid anytime soon.    
  
Zaeed could feel Shepard’s hesitance, and for a moment he wondered if she was having second thoughts.  To quell her doubts, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, drawing his tongue over her bottom lip, emitting a sigh from her beautiful mouth.  His fingers slipped beneath the elastic at the bottom of her bra, and he pulled it up, freeing her mounds from their strict confinement.  He pulled away just far enough so that he could lift the piece of fabric over her head, and Shepard lifted her arms up in compliance.  Zaeed moved in to kiss her again, lifting the bra over her arms and off, then throwing it aside as he had her shirt.     
  
Pulling away slightly, Zaeed lowered his gaze to take in the sight of Shepard’s bared form.  Goddamn, she was perfect.  He’d seen her completely naked before, but that was on a small, grainy monitor, and it was nothing compared to the real thing.    
  
“Stop staring,” Shepard protested, attempting to cross her arms over herself and cover her breasts, not that it would do her any good.  Zaeed grinned at her sudden modesty.  
  
“Sorry, love, can’t help it,” he said.  “Why are you trying to hide them?  These are the most beautiful tits I’ve ever seen, Shepard.”  
  
Shepard blanched at his remark.  “Don’t call them that,” she said, her voice barely audible.  
  
Zaeed chuckled.  “What, _tits_?  That’s what they are, love!  What, too crude for you?  You prefer them to be called ‘bosoms’ or ‘breasts’?  Is that more polite?”    
  
“Just... shut up, Zaeed!  Jesus, what is wrong with you?”  
  
Zaeed continued grinning, amused by Shepard’s embarrassment.  “All right, then, Shepard, have it your way.  Call them whatever you want.  As for me...”  
  
He reached out his hands and took the heavy mounds in his palms, emitting a gasp of shock from her.  Then he squeezed them, almost experimentally, kneading them between his fingers.  He rolled them around, and pinched the nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.  Furiously, Shepard slapped his hands away, and the mounds of flesh dropped suddenly from his palms.  
  
“God, you’re like a fucking child!” Shepard spat at him, her anger boiling inside her.  “How- how dare you-!”  
  
But her words were cut off as Zaeed clamped his mouth to hers, kissing her hard, without any sweetness or gentle coaxing.  His teeth ground against hers, his tongue delved deep inside her mouth, almost causing her to gag.    
  
Then he tore his lips from hers, and Shepard nearly cried out in anguish from their absence.  “Don’t play innocent with me, Shepard,” Zaeed hissed.  “You know you want this as much as I do.”  

  
His head bent close to her ear, his hot breath warming her sensitive skin as he continued stroking her hard nipples with the calloused pads of his thumbs. “Tell me you haven’t thought about this,” he whispered, “about my mouth on you, my hands, my tongue.  Tell me you aren’t thinking of me when you touch yourself, when you slide your fingers through your soaking wet cunt… just like you were the other night.”  
  
Shepard’s sighs of pleasure suddenly ceased, and Zaeed froze.  _Shit_.    
  
Slowly, Zaeed pulled back to study her face, expecting her lovely features to be contorted in shock, anger, or both.  He braced himself for a hard smack, or maybe a kick in the bollocks, but none came.     
  
Shepard’s gaze was directed behind him, on the security monitor at his desk.  Then her golden hazel eyes flashed back to his, and he saw… embarrassment?  Shame?  Suddenly she blushed and looked away, and as realization struck him,  Zaeed’s beamed a wide, knowing grin.    
  
“You knew,” he said.  Zaeed’s tongue clicked a tsk tsk, and he took Shepard’s chin in his fingers, forcing her to meet his gaze.  “Oh, Shepard, you little _minx_.  You _knew_ I was watching, and you wanted me to see.”  
  
Shepard grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand away from her, her eyes rebellious, but Zaeed wasn’t deterred.  He put his hands on either side of her on the table, bracing his weight as he leaned forward.  “Well, I’ll tell you a secret, love.  I _was_ watching.  And do you know what I did?”  Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispered, “I stroked my hard cock until I came, moaning your name.”  
  
Shepard felt a shudder move through her, and her eyelids fluttered closed.  Zaeed’s tongue flicked against the shell of her ear, and she felt so light-headed, she thought she might faint.  To steady herself, she put her hands on Zaeed’s shoulders, and moaned when his tongue traced a line down from her ear to her neck, then at the dip in her throat.    
  
“You’re a bastard, Zaeed Massani,” she choked out, tipping her head back to give his mouth better access.  
  
“And you are a randy little slut,” Zaeed growled, nipping at the tender skin at her collarbone, then swirling his tongue over the bite.  She should have slapped him for that remark, but all of her senses had flown out of the airlock.  Shepard grabbed his face and forced his head upward, claiming his mouth with hers, running her tongue along the inside of his lower lip.    
  
With a low, hungry growl, Zaeed grabbed Shepard by the hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the table.  His fingers worked frantically on the fly of her pants, and Shepard tore her lips away from his as she leaned back on her elbows and lifted her hips, allowing Zaeed to yank off her bottoms along with her underwear.    
  
Now fully naked, Shepard hardly minded the cold, hard metal of the workbench against her bare ass.  When Zaeed knelt down on the floor in front of her, Shepard spread her legs wide, feeling a sudden rush of power as his piercing eyes honed in on the juncture between her legs.  She was wanton, and while a part of her was embarrassed by that fact, a deeper, hungrier part of her didn’t care, a part that was screaming _yes_ , _yes_! and _more_ , _more_!  His hands took a firm hold of her thighs, and when he finally touched her core, Shepard could not hold back a low moan of pleasure.    
  
Zaeed’s fingers spread apart her puffy lips, and he hummed in delight at the view.  Her pussy was a beautiful sight, and he gloried in it.  He used a fingertip to touch and tease her swollen clit, emitting strangled gasps from Shepard.  She was wet and sticky to the touch, and though Zaeed was eager to taste her, he was determined to take his time.    
  
Shepard’s breathing came out in harsh pants as Zaeed touched her, first teasing the hard nub of her clitoris, then slowly sliding his middle finger inside of her.  She threw back her head and groaned, muffling the sound with the back of her hand.  Then a second finger joined the first, sliding in and out of her slick, wet tunnel, and Shepard’s hips bucked against him involuntarily.  Damn him, did he know what he was doing to her?  
  
_Of course he did, the bastard._   He knew goddamn well what he was doing, as Shepard struggled to keep her voice muted, her cries of pleasure to a minimum.  The pace of his fingers quickened, as the fingers of his other hand teased and rubbed her clit mercilessly.  Shepard gasped for breath as he brought her to the edge, so close, she was almost there... then suddenly his fingers retreated from her, and Shepard wanted to sob in frustration at the abrupt absence.  She even lifted her head to give Zaeed a withering look, but the bastard just smirked back at her.  
  
“Did you like that, love?” he asked her, his expression cocky as ever.    
  
Shepard turned her head away in irritation, not wishing to satisfy him with an answer.    
  
Zaeed chuckled; a low, raspy sound from deep in his throat.  “Now, now, Shepard, don’t you pout.  I’m just warming up.”    
  
With that, he slowly spread her nether lips once more, and this time it was his tongue that darted out and skimmed over her crevice.  Shepard shuddered at the contact, as a low moan of approval oozed from her lips.  Then he flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit, making her jump, a gasp escaping her.  Then his tongue retracted, and flicked again, then back, and again, like a damned lizard, until Shepard was panting and writhing, resisting the urge to grab Zaeed by the ears and shove his face against her.       
  
“Goddamn it, Zaeed!” Shepard rasped, “stop teasing me!”  
  
His warm breath blew against her as he snickered again.  “Well, now you know how it feels, Shepard.”    
  
Shepard felt her cheeks flush with both anger and embarrassment.  She tried to think of a retort, but nothing came to her, so she remained silent.  
  
“Tell you what,” Zaeed spoke.  “Maybe, if you ask nicely, I’ll give you want you want.”    
  
_Who the hell does he think he is?_ She was the commander on this ship, not him!  What did he expect her to do... beg?  Defiantly, Shepard remained silent.    
  
“Come on, now, Shepard,” Zaeed coaxed.  “It’s not that difficult, is it?  All you have to do is say ‘please.’  Even your mother taught you that.”  
  
Shepard stayed quiet.  
  
Stubborn wench, Zaeed thought, but still he smiled.  He knew what she wanted, and he knew she would give in to get it.  She might be the boss out there on the field, but in here... he had her dead to rights.    
  
Slowly, Zaeed brought his face in close between Shepard’s parted thighs.  He inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled through his mouth against her soft mound.  Then he gently stroked his nose against those warm, puffy lips of her, placed the softest of kisses there.  Then his head turned, and he placed his mouth against her inner thigh, barely kissing her, and then nipping her with his teeth, causing Shepard to jump.  He used his hands to spread her legs apart even more, licking the spot he had bitten, soothing it, then leaving a wet trail of kisses and licks further down her thighs.    
  
Shepard moaned, feeling her whole body twitch and become electrified every time Zaeed’s mouth moved against her skin.  Damn him, she would not give in, he would not beat her!  Even though her skin was on fire, even though her core yearned for him, for his mouth and his tongue, she would not let him humiliate her any further.  Commander Shepard does not _beg_!  
  
But it was becoming harder and harder to stick to her guns as Zaeed’s lips, tongue, and teeth scoured her inner thigh, leaving her quivering and yearning.  When his mouth came just a hair’s breadth from her quim once again, Shepard held her breath, praying he would just... move... a little... _closer_...  
  
But his lips moved to the opposite side, concentrating on her other leg, and Shepard wanted to scream in frustration.    
  
“Goddamnit, Massani!” she cursed him again.  “Would you just... _please_!  Okay?!  Are you happy now?”  
  
Zaeed lifted his head just slightly, his hands still stroking her inner thighs, as he met Shepard’s gaze.  “Please what?”  
  
Shepard cursed aloud, clenching her jaw so tightly that she thought her teeth might shatter.  She hated him, God she hated him!     
  
“Please,” she said, “I... I want you to...”  She trailed off, shame warming her cheeks, unable to find the words.  
  
“ ‘I want you to lick my pussy,’” Zaeed finished for her.  “Say it, Shepard.”    
  
His tone was commanding, demanding her to recognize that he was the one in charge.    
  
Shepard took a deep, shaking breath, then exhaled slowly.  Closing her eyes, and fighting her pride, she said softly, “I want you to lick my pussy, Zaeed.  Please.”  
  
It nearly ended him, to hear the word “pussy” on her lips, her voice so sweet and innocent.  But Zaeed was now just as eager to taste her as she was to be tasted, and so he gave her exactly what she wanted.  His tongue dipped deep inside her, laving against her crevice, moaning against her as her scent and taste filled his senses.  Then his tongue found her clit and flicked, mercilessly, and he reveled in the sounds she made, even if they were muffled against her hand.  
  
Shepard thought she was going to die from the pleasure of Zaeed’s mouth and tongue on her center.  She had to cover her mouth to muffle the moans and cries that she just couldn’t hold back.  God knew what the rest of the crew would think of her if they could hear her right now, whimpering and keening like an animal, in Zaeed’s room.  God, what was this man _doing_ to her?  Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well?  She’d hated him the moment she’d first set eyes on him, and now... now she was at his mercy, bucking her hips against him as he sucked on her and lapped up her juices.  Zaeed’s hands slid beneath Shepard’s bare ass and brought her even closer, shoving his face even deeper into her center, soaking himself in her wetness.    
  
His tongue was circling her clit, and then flicking against it with impressive speed and precision, and it was all Shepard could do not to scream during her climax that crashed over her like a wave, threatening to drown her.  She gasped for air, finally coming down from the intensity of her orgasm as Zaeed slowed his tongue, but did not remove it right away.  Finally, he pulled his head away, and his face was glistening- with sweat or her juices, she didn’t know, and was too afraid to ask.    
  
Grinning triumphantly, Zaeed rose to his feet, and grabbing Shepard by the waist, he lifted her to stand with him.  Still exhausted from her ordeal, Shepard clung to him, burying her face in Zaeed’s chest.  He was still wearing his white tank top and khaki cargos, which seemed so unfair, and yet… there was something incredibly arousing about the fact that she was completely naked, vulnerable, and at his mercy, while he remained clothed.  For a moment, Shepard allowed herself to bask in his warmth, his scent, his hardness.  But Zaeed gave her only a short reprieve, kissing her forehead lightly before spinning her around so that her back was against him.  He urged her forward, putting his hand on her back and pushing her downward.    
  
“Bend over.  There’s a good girl.”  
  
Zaeed’s words both aroused and infuriated Shepard, yet she obeyed.  She braced her arms against the table top, her bare breasts swinging low, nipples barely grazing against the cold metal surface.  Behind her she heard the sound of rustling as Zaeed’s trousers dropped to the ground, and a low growl emitted from the mercenary’s throat.  She waited with bated breath, eager for him to thrust his hard cock into her, but instead his finger slid against the crease of her dripping quim.  
  
Zaeed chuckled.  “You are so fucking wet, Shepard.  Don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so ready for it.”  
  
“So come on, then!” she groaned, her words halfway between a challenge and a plea.  Her fingers gripped the edge of the table, and she almost cried out again in her impatience.  
  
At last, the head of his cock touched her there, rubbed against her entrance, teasing her; then he slid inside her, fast and hard, ramming her to the hilt.  Both of them cried out at the sudden contact, and as Zaeed paused, Shepard worried he was going to take her slowly, which was not at all what she wanted.  She wanted to be _fucked_ , fast and hard, by someone who knew she wasn’t a fragile glass doll, but a goddamn soldier.    
  
She needn’t have worried.  A moment’s pause was all he took, as Zaeed clutched tightly to Shepard’s hips and thrust into her like a battering ram, over and over, his balls slapping against her rear and his rhythm unstoppable.  Shepard keened with every thrust, this time not bothering to quiet her cries of pleasure.  His cock was huge, and it hurt, but the pain was minimal compared to how fucking good he felt inside her.    
  
Zaeed was panting and grunting like an animal, not daring to slow his thrusts, amazed by his own stamina.  Goddamn, Shepard was everything he thought she’d be and more, her slick tunnel squeezing him, her body responding like a mewling cat in heat.  He leaned forward just enough so that he could grasp a handful of her hair by the scalp, pulling just slightly, but roughly enough to make her gasp.  Bloody hell, he loved the sounds she made, she wasn’t holding back now, being loud as you please, moaning and whimpering and mewling as he rammed his cock into her again and again.  He would make her scream by the end, if he had anything to say about it.  And the end was coming soon, at least he hoped, because he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.  He had fantastic stamina for a man his age, but after all, his body wasn’t as young as it used to be.  
  
Shepard didn’t know how much more she could take of Zaeed fucking her like this.  She wouldn’t be able to walk for a full day afterward, at this rate.  Just as she had finished her thought, she felt her climax building, and then it slammed into her like a brick wall as his cock found her G-spot.  She screamed, long and loudly, not caring who heard it as she came with the force of a biotic blast.  Zaeed’s shouts soon joined hers as he slammed his cock into her so fast and hard that the table began to wobble and creak, and he came inside of her with a strangled cry.      
  
Even as they both came down from their peaks, Zaeed continued thrusting, his pace steadily decreasing, until at last, spent, he pulled his softened cock out of Shepard and wiped the sweat from his brow.  Shepard struggled to catch her breath, her exhales coming in gasps as she lay collapsed against the workbench.  Zaeed took a step back, drinking in the sight of Shepard’s naked form from behind.  Jesus, what a vision!  The skin on her back was shining and slick with sweat.  He could see now that she did indeed have a tattoo on her back, behind the left shoulder: a rose, colored blood red, with a single petal falling from it.  Her knees buckled slightly, and her heart-shaped ass in full view.  He would try his best to memorize the sight for as long as he lived.    
  
Trapped in the afterglow, Shepard had no desire to move.  If only she could, she would pass out right there, turn to liquid and melt into a puddle on the floor.  Any minute now, she would have to face the consequences of what had just happened.  But for now, just for a moment, she would enjoy the feeling of being thoroughly, unequivocally, _satisfied_.    
  
Desperately trying to regain her senses, Shepard forced herself to stand up straight.  She was reluctant to face Zaeed, to see the smug look on his handsome, rugged face, but she knew that she had to return to the real world.  He would gloat, she knew, hold this night over her for as long as they both lived.  However, considering the task ahead of them, that might not be for very long.    
  
As Shepard steadied herself, she was surprised to feel the warmth of Zaeed’s form behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and his lips against the back of her neck.  “Going somewhere, Shepard?”  
  
In spite of herself and her better judgement, Shepard closed her eyes, sighing deeply as she sank back against him, and lifted her hands to cover his own, which rested against her naked belly.  “You honestly don’t expect me to sleep here tonight, do you?”  
  
Zaeed chuckled, his hot breath against her skin, and he placed another soft kiss against the flesh behind her ear.  “Who said anything about sleeping?”

 

 

 

  
   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get Zaeed out of her mind, Shepard takes the night off to relax at the Afterlife on Omega. 
> 
> But when she runs into the mercenary unexpectedly, her plans change. Who knew Shepard could get so jealous over someone she doesn't even like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I got such a great response from this fic that I decided to add another chapter (or maybe 2)! Zaeed getting hot and heavy with Shepard is one of my new favorite things to write, I just couldn't help myself ;)
> 
> This chapter was written surprisingly quickly, so forgive me if there are errors or if it seems a bit rushed. I hope you like it!

  
Omega’s Afterlife was teeming as usual with the scum of the galaxy. A thrumming bass pounded so loud and deep that Shepard could feel it in her chest, and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She didn’t like crowds, or the noise, but it had been a long week, and the Afterlife was the only place she could get a decent drink.  
  
Ignoring the stares, Shepard made her way through the throng of warm bodies and up to the bar. She was almost beginning to regret her choice of attire, the short, skin tight black dress Kasumi had given her, along with matching stiletto heels. Normally she wouldn’t be caught dead in an outfit like this, but Shepard reluctantly had to admit, she did look good, and she felt a need to feel sexy, even if the looks she got made her uncomfortable.  
  
The turian bartender nodded at Shepard as she approached, now familiar with her visits.  He barely gave her a once over, his mute expression the only acknowledgment of her rare, dressed-up appearance. “The usual?” he asked, and she nodded. The bartender poured her a glass of akantha- not a particularly strong drink, but she liked the taste, and it guaranteed that she wouldn’t have a hangover later.  He served it in a martini glass, and Shepard took a slow sip of the electric blue liquor, savoring the sweet, yet smoky flavor.  
  
Turning her back to lean against the bar, Shepard took in her surroundings.  Humans, salarians, turians, asari, batarians... the Afterlife’s clientele was as varied as it got.  Shepard stole a glance upward to where Aria was seated at her usual spot, on a dais above the lesser peasants, like a queen on her throne.  The asari met Shepard’s gaze, nodding her head in greeting, and Shepard returned the gesture.  Her gaze shifted, watching the patrons on the dance floor, gyrating and moving their heated bodies against one another in a sultry seduction.  In the opposite direction, two guards stood watch outside the doors to the VIP area, a place where underhanded deals took place, as well as private “talks” with certain characters who were guilty (or not) of botching said deals.    
  
Shepard turned back to the bar, downing the last swallow of her drink before setting down the martini glass, then she motioned to the bar tender for another.  The music changed from a hard-hitting, frantic dance rhythm to a slow, pulsing beat, with a haunting melody.  The bass line was still potent, and it set Shepard’s teeth on edge.  The turian set another glass in front of her, and she nodded her thanks.  She picked up the glass, eyeing the liquid as it changed colors in the bright neon lights.  Blue changed to green, then purple, then pink, as the lights flickered in time with the music.  Shepard found herself staring transfixed at the glass, then chuckled to herself.  Maybe the akantha was stronger than she thought, if she was so easily hypnotized by pretty colors.    
  
As she drank, Shepard’s gaze trailed over to a line of asari club dancers.  There were two in the middle, pole-dancing, their movements hypnotically synchronized.  On the ends were the lap dancers, entertaining their clients with skilled vigor.  The one closest to Shepard was straddling her patron’s lap, hands over her head as her arms and fingers snaked to the music.  Then the asari leaned backward, her back arching until her head was nearly upside down, yet still keeping her balance as she sat on the human man’s lap.  Shepard watched them with unabashed curiosity, admiring the dancer’s sultry movements and long, lithe figure.  She was fairly tall, but she knew there was no way she could get her body to move like that.     
  
Then Shepard’s eyes found the face of the man sitting in the chair, and her cheeks heated.    
  
_No fucking way._  
  
Zaeed certainly appeared to be enjoying himself, leaning back in the chair with his hands folded behind his head, a grin on his face as the dancer continued showing off her flexibility.  Fuming, Shepard stared daggers at the mercenary, hoping he would feel the onslaught of her murderous glare.  _That bastard!_  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since she and Zaeed had slept together, an amazing night that she wished she could forget.  The way he’d taken command, his rough hands in her hair, his mouth devouring hers without pretense or thought of permission.  How he’d made her beg for his mouth on her, how he’d forced her to admit that she had known he’d been watching her on the security monitors the night she’d pleasured herself, had done it almost solely for his benefit.  Then he’d taken her, hard, fucking her from behind until her body was weak and hurting, but the pain was a good feeling, an aching that left her sated and peaceful.    
  
But it hadn’t stopped there.  Twice more that night, Shepard and Zaeed had had their way with each other- or rather, he’d had his way with her, taking the dominant position, Shepard the willing submissive.  Every day, she was Commander Shepard, savior of the galaxy, always taking charge, always the leader.  It had been nice, even a relief, to let the grizzly mercenary take control, to hold her down and take what he wanted, in return giving her what she needed.    
  
Afterward, the reality of what they had done hit Shepard hard, and she’d fled from Zaeed’s quarters as quickly as she could manage- but not before making him promise that he wouldn’t tell anyone about their night together.  The mercenary didn’t seem too happy to oblige, and yet he eventually acquiesced, stating that he knew, and she knew, and that was really all that mattered.    
  
In the days that followed, Shepard made every conscious effort to distance herself from Zaeed.  She stayed away from his quarters, avoided him between missions, and when his presence was necessary, she kept things strictly professional, focusing on the task at hand and speaking to him only to give orders.  Once in a while they might cross paths, and if Zaeed caught Shepard’s gaze, he would give her a knowing smile and a wink with his good eye.  But he didn’t appear too fazed by the fact that Shepard was giving him the cold shoulder, seemingly good-natured about the whole thing.  Shepard wasn’t sure how she felt about that.    
  
But she did know how she was feeling now.  Furious.  Disgusted.  And, though she hated it, a searing stab of jealousy.    
  
Why was Shepard reacting this way?  Zaeed had every right to enjoy himself, what the hell did it matter to her?  They weren’t in a relationship, they had barely even spoken since that night, by her own choice.  It wasn’t as if he and the asari were fucking in front of everyone- though, Shepard seethed, as the asari turned around and wiggled her blue ass in the dirty old man’s face- they might as well be.    
  
Fueled by anger, Shepard emptied the rest of her drink in a single go, almost slamming the glass down on the bar.  Dizzy either from the alcohol or rage, she wasn’t sure, but she strode toward the dancers with an ominous clicking of her heels against the floor.   
  
Zaeed’s grin was plastered on his face as he enjoyed the show, even as his cock strained frustratingly under his pants.  The asari’s supple ass slid coyly against his lap, the vixen, but he kept his restraint, knowing from experience that if he dared touch the dancer, he would not only be thrown out, he would receive a sound thrashing as well.  It was too bad Aria didn’t offer a more intimate service from her dancers, but Zaeed would take what he could get.    
  
“Bad girl,” he chastised, earning a sly laugh from the asari.  She stood up and turned, placing a high-heeled foot on the chair between his legs.  Her hands slid over her body, giving him a seductive gaze as her fingers accentuated her breasts, barely covered by a sheer top, her pert nipples poking through the material.  She wasn’t especially well endowed, but they were impressive nonetheless.  The memory of Shepard’s perfect bust flashed through his mind, but he quickly squashed it.  The commander was the last person Zaeed wanted to be thinking about right now.    
  
Almost three weeks, and he still couldn’t get her out of his mind.  Zaeed had been with plenty of women, but none of them had compared to Shepard.  He could almost still feel her- the softness of her skin, the heat of her body, the tight wetness and ecstasy of being inside her.  He could still taste her, too- her lips, her tongue, her nipples, her core.  There was nothing sweeter, and nothing more cruel than to give him a taste of paradise only to take it away.  She’d made him promise not to speak of their night together, and she’d made it clear that nothing of the sort would ever happened between them again.  Zaeed hadn’t taken her seriously, at first, but it was evident in the way Shepard’s demeanor turned to ice whenever she was around him that she meant it.  That book was closed, and under lock and key.    
  
_Goddamnit_.  There he went again, losing himself in his memories.  At least he would always have those.    
  
“Aww, what’s the matter, baby?” the dancer crooned.  Leaning in, she took Zaeed’s face in her hands, her bottom lip sticking out in a mock pout.  “Where’d you go?  Want me to make it all better?”  
  
Zaeed cringed, but didn’t move.  He thought about telling her exactly how she could make it all better, but he knew that would earn him a slap in the face, or a kick in the bollocks.  From the looks of those heels, he might never recover.    
  
The dancer abruptly jerked back, cursing angrily as she was thrown off from behind, and Zaeed blinked, stunned.  At first, he thought he had done something wrong, and was ready to cuss out whoever the accuser was that he hadn’t touched her, goddamn it, and he’d paid up front.  But it wasn’t one of Aria’s goons, it was a woman.  An incredibly sexy woman, at that, dressed in a short, skin tight black dress with a tastefully low neckline.  Maybe an ex-girlfriend, trying to muscle her way back into the dancer’s good graces by saving her from her current tragic circumstances?  Zaeed almost snorted cynically, knowing what a dumb idea that was on the woman’s part.  Chivalry was long dead, and an act of heroics was a banal waste of time.    
  
But as the scene played out over the next few seconds, Zaeed realized that it was not some jilted lover who was shoving the dancer off in the other direction, met by a string of curses and threats, but goddamn Shepard herself.  Zaeed watched in stunned fascination as Shepard stared the asari dancer down, her figure squared off in a silent challenge.  Knowing she was clearly outmatched, the asari stalked away, her hips swaying rebelliously in her wake.    
  
“What the fuck, Shepard?!” Zaeed began, but he barely got to the “fuck” when Shepard grabbed him by the arm, lifted him to his feet, and strong-armed him through the club.  The music was too loud for him to get a word in, even as he shouted protests at her, but she was in too deep a state of determination to answer him anyhow.   
  
Shepard led him through a side door into a back room full of leather couches and a sectional.  The place was surprisingly empty, though there remained a few empty bottles and glasses on the scattered tables.  The music of the club dulled to a faint lull behind them as Shepard slammed the door closed.  Then she moved the latch in place, locking them in, and keeping anyone else out.    
  
“Jesus Christ!” Zaeed swore, yanking his arm out of Shepard’s grip and taking several steps back.  “What the bloody hell is this?  I come here for a few drinks and a good time, and in comes Commander bloody Shepard on a goddamn rampage!  The fuck did I do to deserve that, eh?”  
  
Turning around to face her, Zaeed’s rant was abruptly cut off as Shepard slammed Zaeed back against the wall.  The wind knocked out of him, Zaeed gasped, catching his breath as he readied to chew her out again, but his mouth was obstructed as Shepard covered it with hers.    
  
Shocked, Zaeed didn’t move as Shepard’s lips worked against his, her tongue tracing his bottom lip before sucking it between her teeth.  Zaeed groaned, opening his mouth to invite her tongue inside, slithering against his, her lips demanding and forceful.  Zaeed’s eyes finally closed, his hands circling around Shepard’s waist, kneading the small of her back.  _God_ , she felt good, and allowing himself to put his guard down, Zaeed gave in, relishing the feel of her body against his, her softness pressing against his hardness, the taste of her filling his senses.  When his hands dared go lower, he cupped her ass in his large hands and squeezed, and sighed when Shepard moaned appreciatively into his mouth.    
  
He tasted like cigars and whiskey, and she couldn’t get enough.  Her anger and jealousy had washed away, replaced with hunger and desire.  Her tongue searched his mouth as her hands roved over him, moving up his neck to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his silver hair.  Then they slid back down, over his hard chest and stomach, the definition of his muscles evident even through his shirt.  Decisive and commanding, her hand went lower, passed his waist to the bulge of his stiff erection.  She took it in her palm, squeezing it between her fingers, emitting a low, throaty groan from him.  She had him now.  He was completely at her mercy.  Feeling a rush of power, Shepard stroked the hard member up and down, slowly at first, then steadily increasing speed.  
  
At last, she ended the kiss, pulling away as her hand stilled, though still holding his cock in her commanding grip.  Shepard stared into Zaeed’s mismatched gray-blue eyes, their adamant lust gazing back at her.  His lips were parted slightly, swollen and moist, and Shepard wanted to laugh that he was at a loss for words for once.    
  
Still meeting his gaze, Shepard drew a finger over the hard bulge in his pants, teasing him.  “Is this for me?” she breathed.  “Or is it for her?”  
  
At a loss, Zaeed licked his lips, his brow furrowed.  “What?”  
  
Her single finger continued its slow, up and down motion.  “The dancer.  The one who was dry humping you.  Is she the one who made you hard, or is it me?”  Wickedly, Shepard leaned forward, touching her lips to Zaeed’s ear.  “Be honest, Massani.  Who is it you really want?”  
  
Zaeed exhaled a shuddering breath, warm against her skin.  “Goddamnit,” he growled, his hands gripping tightly to her hips.  “Of course it’s you.  Why would I want anyone else?”  
  
He was playing to her ego, flattering her, and she knew it.  But she wouldn’t fall for it.  He needed to be taught a lesson, that no one else was allowed to touch him, to make him feel the way he made her feel.  Her sudden sense of possessiveness shocked her, but she wouldn’t question the ramifications of that now.  All that mattered was an animalistic urge to claim him, to make him forgot all about that dancer, to fill his senses with her and her alone.    
  
A chuckle from him rumbled through her, and Shepard looked up at him in curiosity.  With a lopsided grin, Zaeed shook his head.  “Damn, Shepard,” he said.  “I never thought of you as the jealous type.”    
  
Struck with a sudden jab of anger, the hand Shepard used to tease Zaeed’s erection shot up to circle his neck.  She reveled at the shock on the mercenary’s smug face, and she scowled at him.  “Shut up, Massani,” she growled, just before claiming his lips once again.    
  
_Fuck_ , Zaeed thought, she really _is_ sexy when she’s angry.  He made a mental note to piss her off more often.  He angled his head to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, his hands moving into her short, dark hair.  Though he usually preferred to establish dominance, he was enjoying this more authoritative side of Shepard.  It might be fun to let her take control for a while.  He could always take it back.    
  
Shepard abruptly ended the kiss and pulled away, dropping to her knees.  Zaeed chuckled as she wasted no time unfastening his belt and the fly of his pants.  As his stiffened cock broke free, Zaeed sighed in relief.  The member practically jumped into her palm, eager to be touched, and Zaeed relaxed against the wall as he closed his eyes.  But then her hand pulled away, leaving him cold and vulnerable.  After a long moment, Zaeed opened his eyes and looked down.  
  
She was watching him, a glint of mischief in her eyes, sitting on her knees with her hands down at her sides.  She was a vision in that black dress, her long legs folded beneath her, the swell of her breasts just visible above the neckline, her long neck graceful as her head cocked slightly to the side.  Heart pounding, Zaeed licked his lips expectantly.     
  
Her hazel eyes glued to his, Shepard lifted a single hand to enfold Zaeed’s straining member with her hand.  She stroked her thumb over the tip, slowly, once, twice, then moved her grip down to the base, and back up again.  She repeated this a few times, and Zaeed could not tear his eyes away, his breathing erratic as he watched.  Then Shepard straightened, leaning her head forward, closer and closer, painfully slow.  Zaeed gasped when her tongue slid out, barely touching the head, tasting him.  She pulled away, then did it a second time, flicking her tongue out, the tip of it grazing the tip of him, then away, frustrating him and arousing him to no end.    
  
“Shepard...” he choked out.  
  
Feigning an innocent look, Shepard’s eyebrows rose.  “What is it, Zaeed?  You have to tell me what you want.  Oh, and don’t forget to say ‘please.’”    
  
_Damn_.  Zaeed almost laughed, very aware of her repeating his own words back to him.  The tables had turned, and now he was getting a taste of his own medicine.  _God, she was good._  
  
Narrowing his eyes at her, Zaeed growled, pretending to be angry, knowing it was what she wanted.  “You know what I want.  I want those beautiful lips of yours wrapped around my cock, sucking it, hard, sliding it down your throat and making you gag.  I want your mouth to fuck me until my cum squirts out, and I want to watch you swallow it like it’s a fucking delicacy.  Please.  _Commander_.”  
  
He expected the crudeness of his words to shock her, or disgust her, but her expression remained oddly stoic.  Then an unexpected smile crooked her lips, and she whispered, “Dirty old man,” before finally giving him what he wanted.  Her mouth opened and sheathed his cock, her tongue swirling around him, taking him in deep.  Zaeed groaned as he closed his eyes and leaned back.    
  
She took him in inch by inch, savoring the taste of him, warm and salty.  He was too big for her to go all the way to the base, but she went as far as she could before she thought she might choke.  Shepard increased her speed, fucking him with her mouth, her hands holding onto his hips.  Zaeed murmured words of encouragement, his hands on her head, fingers grasping her hair.  Her jaw was tired, but she didn’t stop, following his lead as he guided her head back and forth.  His moans of pleasure increased, and soon he was gasping for breath.  He would be coming soon, she knew, and she was ready.  Her own groan of desire was muffled against him, and she sped up, bobbing her head frantically as she took him with wanton ferocity.    
  
_Fuck, she’s good at this,_ Zaeed mused, feeling a drop of sweat bead on his forehead.  It had been a long time since he’d had his cock sucked this good without having to pay for it.  Shepard’s mouth was warm and wet, her lips soft and pliant.  He’d never expected such fervor and passion from her.  He was going to come any moment now, he could feel it, the strain building up inside him.  _Don’t stop,_ he silently begged, _don’t stop now.  I’m so close, so very close..._  
  
Then Shepard stopped, jerking her head back as she released Zaeed’s still hard, bobbing cock from her mouth.    
  
“What the fuck!”  Zaeed’s protest was a harsh bark, and he glared accusingly at her as Shepard rose to her feet.  Without a word, she grabbed him and shoved him down onto a nearby couch, and he hit the cushion with a rough plop.  She didn’t bother to address his protests, instead wiggling out of her underwear and pulling them off over her heels.  She then moved to straddle Zaeed on the couch, resting her knees on the cushions as she placed her fingers between her legs.  She found that she was already wet, so there was really no need to prepare herself as she hitched up her skirt and lowered herself over him.  A low moan escaped Shepard’s lips as Zaeed’s hardness eased inside her, and she moved against him with a hungry yearning.  
  
Zaeed’s low growls mingled with Shepard’s cries of pleasure, and she steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders.  He cupped her ass, urging her to move faster as he thrust his hips, forcing himself deeper.  _Fuck_ , he’d never seen anyone so eager, except maybe himself.  Zaeed was close to coming undone, yet he willed himself to hold out, determined not to let himself go too soon.  The little minx had nearly undone him when she sucked his cock, and her cruelty of not giving him release had left him shaken.  Now she was taking what she wanted, without apology or restraint, and goddamn if he wasn’t willing to go along for the ride.  
  
Rocking against him, Shepard keened and gasped as Zaeed filled her.  It seemed she couldn’t move fast enough, couldn’t take him in deep enough, even as she stretched to accommodate his size.  _Fuck_ , he felt so good, and she growled as she leaned forward to take his earlobe between her teeth and bit down hard.  She was in a trance, desperately clinging to him as she rode him harder, faster, and it still wasn’t enough, she still needed more.  Zaeed whispered heated words against her skin, things like, “That’s it, love,” “Goddamn, you feel so good,” and the ever popular, “Fuck, yes!”    
  
At last, Shepard could feel her climax approaching, and she struggled to catch her breath, gasping and crying out loudly, then at last she came, and buried her face into Zaeed’s neck as she screamed her release.  Zaeed joined her moments later, thrusting his hips eagerly as he spent himself inside her with a primal roar.  Shepard collapsed against him, her breathing heavy as she struggled to calm her pounding heart.  Her hair was sweaty and sticking to her face, but she couldn’t find the will to move to fix it.    
  
Zaeed’s head had fallen back against the couch, eyes closed, taking in deep gulps of air.  His hands caressed her back in a rare act of tenderness.  Opening his eyes, he lifted Shepard’s head from his shoulder, brushing back the velvet strands of hair from her face so he could look at her.  
  
“Damn, you are so beautiful,” he whispered.    
  
His sincerity surprised her, and Shepard stared back at him in silence, not knowing what to say.  Slowly, she moved off of him to sit on the couch, unable to meet his searing gaze.  She was used to Zaeed being snarky with her, or arrogantly debating with her, but this... it was strange, and a bit unsettling.    
  
Outside the door there were approaching voices, and a distinct female giggle.  Both Shepard and Zaeed froze as the latch locked in place rattled, and held.  “What the hell?” a muffled voice came from outside.  “Why is this door locked?”    
  
_Shit_.  
  
Shepard covered her mouth to quiet her gasp of “Oh my god!”, meeting Zaeed’s eyes as he cocked an eyebrow.  The voices had faded back to silence, but they could be back any minute.  In a rush of panic, Shepard got up and straightened out her dress.  She frantically searched around for her discarded underwear, as Zaeed calmly stood and adjusted himself, refastening his pants and belt.  Shepard wadded the fabric up into a ball and, realizing she had no pockets, she panicked and shoved them under the couch cushion.    
  
“Come on!” she said, motioning for Zaeed to follow her as she went to the door and unlocked it, sliding the latch to the side.  She opened the door, only to find that their escape was blocked by a very tall, very annoyed asari.    
  
“Aria!” Shepard gasped, taking a step back.  “Um, hey!  What’s up?”  
  
Zaeed chuckled behind her, and Shepard mentally slapped him.  Shepard held her breath as Aria took a long look at the room behind her, then at the mercenary, then back to Shepard.  Seeming to put the pieces together, Aria’s eyes lit up, but she did not look amused.    
  
“There are no locked doors in my club,” Aria stated, her voice filled with authority.  “Make that mistake again, Shepard, and I’ll have you and your... friend... banned from Afterlife.  Are we clear?”    
  
Shepard nodded eagerly.  Her face flushed with embarrassment, all she wanted was to get the hell out of there.  “Yep, you got it.  Sorry.  Must have locked it by mistake.  We were just... talking.”    
  
A smirk quirked Aria’s lips, unconvinced.  “Riiiight.  Maybe you two should do your ‘talking’ somewhere else.  Other people would like to occupy this room.”      
  
“Yes, of course.  Sorry.”  Shepard muttered another apology as she slipped her way passed Aria and out of the room.  Before she could make good her escape, Aria’s voice trailed behind her.  
  
“Oh, and Shepard?”  
  
Cringing, Shepard turned.      
  
Aria smiled, her blue eyes sparkling devilishly.  “The next time you want a private room, just ask.  It’ll cost you, but I’ll give you a reasonable discount.”  
  
Cheeks warming, Shepard swallowed the lump in her throat, moving her head in the barest of nods.  She gave a weak wave in farewell as she continued walking.       
  
The main floor was even busier than before, the music at full volume and party in full swing.  Eyes forward, Shepard made for the exit, and as she reached the outer foyer, she startled at the feel of a hand on her arm, halting her mid-stride.    
  
“What’s your hurry, Shepard?”  Zaeed’s low, throaty voice warmed her, and her tension eased, though only slightly.  She turned to look at him, expecting to see a look of smug arrogance on his handsome features, but his expression was unreadable.  An irrational part of her wanted to be angry at him, wanted to blame him for what had happened.  But that wasn’t fair, and she knew it.  She had been the one to accost him, after all.  Shepard was lucky that Aria didn’t know about her pushing one of her dancers around, or she would have suffered worse than a little humiliation.  
  
Searching Zaeed’s face, Shepard resigned herself to the fact that whatever this was between them, she didn’t want it to end.  Not yet.  With their suicide mission against the collectors, who knew how long they had left?  She could at least enjoy some mind-blowing sex while the mercenary was still around. 

While they were _both_ still around.    
  
Leaning forward, Shepard wrapped her arms around Zaeed’s neck and kissed him, soft, yet deeply, with a gentleness she had never shown to him before.  As she pulled away, she smiled at the look of surprise on his face.  Smiling back, Zaeed rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.    
  
“So, does that mean you’ve changed your mind about our little arrangement?” he drawled, a sparkle gleaming in his good eye.    
  
Shepard paused thoughtfully, then placed a hand on Zaeed’s chest.  “Massani,” she said, “what happens on Omega, stays on Omega.”    
  
Leaving him to ponder her cryptic words, Shepard pulled out of his embrace and strode away.  Zaeed watched her with bemused wonder, chuckling to himself.  Admiring the way her dress accented her supple, heart-shaped ass, he mused over her change of behavior in the last hour.  Shepard wasn’t the cold, uptight soldier she pretended to be, or at least, what he’d thought her to be.  All it took was a bit of passion and the promise of pleasure to get her to let her hair down, so to speak.  Zaeed was certain this wouldn’t be the last time the two of them succumbed to their urges, however stubborn Shepard could be.    
  
And next time, Zaeed silently vowed, _he_ would be the one calling the shots.    
   
  



End file.
